


Tell

by Whale_Fain



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Jason Todd is a mini Alfred, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, including popcorns
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whale_Fain/pseuds/Whale_Fain
Summary: Jason被神秘力量击中退回了八岁，他大概要这样维持几天，除了拿东西要爬凳子外，一切都问题不大，只要他没被当走失儿童送到警局。
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 20





	Tell

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：仅是为了让我快乐的OOC

Bruce从属于他的古堡迈出去时看见了Dick，青年穿着警服头发乱得可以，他背对着大门在挪，衬衫绷出的肌肉显然在使劲儿，肩膀一会儿高一会儿低，佝着背像在大力抱着什么，一步步往庄园里蠕动。

Bruce上收领带皱起眉，警官转过头，露出白得灿烂的牙齿："嘿，Bruce，Alfred。让我，诶呦！"他的肩忽然被拽下去半截，幸运地，他夺了回来，"告诉你们件事。"

"住嘴狗日的Dick.Grayson！"

Dick忽然被击中腹部，让他的笑容显得滑稽的扭曲。

"你以前可不这么难缠，Jay！"

"那是以前了傻鸟！"

Bruce看见一只套着灰色耐克的脚踢了起来，Dick猛地矮身抱住身前的东西唰地转了过来。

Bruce和Alfred一同看向被Dick勒在手臂间的男孩，他看起来下一秒就要爆炸了，满是稚气的脸涨得通红，脚离地好几尺，头发比Dick还乱，额间的一小戳白毛随牛一样的喘气起起伏伏，他的双臂不自然地交叉向反方向拉伸，外加成年人粗壮的手臂箍在他肺上，除了喘气和踢腿，他唯一能做的只有瞪人。

瞪Bruce，然后抬头瞪Dick，接着是Bruce，再是Dick，超级用力，恨不得眼珠就此掉出来。看向Alfred的时候他倒是把眼皮放下了，显得有些委屈。

"Jason少爷。"Alfred点点头。

"你好Alfred。"男孩蚊子叫一样地说。

Bruce眯起眼，他把有点颤抖的手握成拳放到裤缝上，往前靠近："发生了什么，他怎么变成这样，检查过了么？"

"哦哦哦！"Dick抱着Jason往后退了一步，成功阻止了Jason把脚招呼到男人脸上去的举动，"这现在是危险物品，跟Damian有过之而无不及。"

"报告。"蝙蝠侠对他的第一任罗宾说。

"没什么好报告的！"Jason把鞋蹬飞了，看见Alfred一言不发地转身去捡鞋，他一下就蔫没了声，这位老人总是能容忍他的坏事。

"事情是这样的。"首只知更鸟对这个流程熟悉得可以闭着眼来，"我这两天来这边做考察学习，嘿，别这样看我，我告诉Alfred了，不出意外我今天来吃晚饭的。"Alfred捡起了鞋，走过来，Dick把Jason抱高了点，男孩抿着嘴不好意思地伸出脚，管家耐心地给他套上。"我刚到这儿呢，这儿的好警察就带了个衣服乱七八糟的孩子进来登记，说来对比一下人口失踪报告。"

"我跟他说我自己一个人住！没有走失！"

"对对对，七八岁的孩子一个人住，你这个年纪的时候扯谎还不是很熟练，我记住了。"

Dick在Alfred检查好Jason两边的鞋带后把他放下了。Jason的手臂依旧不自然地交叉着，Dick松开环抱，他的手才跟着成年人手臂的松开一起回到身体两侧，Bruce看见他们两手间分别扣了手铐。

Bruce的眉毛动了一下："你就这么带他来的？"

"Yeah！"Dick炫耀地抬起左手，Jason木偶似的被逼着举直了左手臂，手铐咣啷啷响，Jason的白眼简直要翻到后脑勺上去，"我说是我熟人的孩子，带他去买衣服的时候还乖乖的，一说要过来就疯了。"

"也就是说还没检查。"Bruce转身向室内。

"不用啦。"Dick蹲下来边解手铐边冲Bruce眨眼，"星火说这是她家乡的把戏，三四天就恢复了。我就是想来拜托你照顾他一下，毕竟我只请出来半天假，这次考察学习可是记进档案的。我知道你今天有空，明天可以拜托Timmy，我跟他说好啦！"

Bruce低头看被Alfred牵着的Jason，男孩斜眼看别处，就是不看Bruce。

"Alfred，推了仪式，带他进来检查。"

＊＊＊

"装模作样。"

Jason躺在医疗床上扫描时暗戳戳地冒了一句。

Alfred安静地倒着红茶，仪器的运作音没盖过这一声，Bruce对上Jason在脸上占了不小比例的绿眼睛，倔强和愤恨几乎从里面倒出来，他现在比他们第一次见的时候还小，车盖上大概能坐四五个他，气焰却一点没小。

Bruce转头看向电脑屏幕的数据和分析结果："现在看来你的确没事，我对此很高兴。"

"你明明就在期盼我出点什么事。"

"出点什么事，然后我们能把你带回来，让你回家，治疗你，同你说话，让你倔得奇怪的脾气重新出现在庄园里。是的，有想过。"

"然后塞些伦理道德正义法律的训斥，这不对那不对，杀人是我们永远的话题，而你对于骂我最在行了，别以为我不知道你盘算什么。"

Jason在指示灯熄灭后坐了起来，用很不符合体型年龄的动作捋了捋头发，样子沧桑得有点搞笑。

"看来你有所有的记忆。"Bruce得出结论，关闭了界面。

"操你，你能不能不要用这种方法检查我！"他恨透了别人窥探他的脑子。

Jason一拳打在医疗床上，紧接就拿起来在嘴边吹，这东西以前有这么硬么？

"至于你做的事，你在改变了，我知道，我有看见。"

"你他妈的还监视我，老不死的————"Jason咬牙切齿，但没再砸床了。

"措辞需要注意。"

"该死的我为什么要……"Jason扬脖子嚷道一半，发觉这句话是一旁的老人说的，把话咽回了肚子。

"我们都不在意你犯错Jason，我要的从来不是一个完美的人。别人可能会从此定义你的好坏，但家人永远会等，家人这里永远有机会，只要你愿意改正。"

"我没有错！你放任那些罪犯伤害了多少人你知道么？你算过没有！你肯定不愿意算，但我告诉你！其中就包括……"Jason逐渐趋近于尖叫的嗓音哽咽了一下，眨了眨眼，"算了！我不在这儿和这个固执佬浪费时间！"

他跳下床向通往座钟的楼梯奔去，他要回自己的窝去，他六岁就开始照顾自己和妈妈了，才不会因为这点小事跑到谁哪里去装可怜。

"Bruce老爷，您投资的游乐园的开幕式还在等您，车在门口了。"

Alfred突然中气十足地说，成功让小杰的脚步从奔跑变成了在楼梯上磨蹭。

＊＊＊

"他们会很高兴我带了个孩子去的。"

Bruce的眼睛在后视镜里看起来在笑，Jason气鼓鼓地抱着双臂，蹭起身子在后视镜里瞪眼，瞪得他都感觉有点眼干了。

"我为什么不能坐副驾驶！我又做错了什么？！"

"你太小了，危险。"

"这比蝙蝠车安全太多了！"

"你可以做蝙蝠车的副驾驶。"

"啊。"Jason靠回椅背上，对这个回答很是满意，接着因为发觉自己居然被这句话哄骗了气得直咬牙。该死的Grayson，他都说了他不愿意来！

游乐园十条街的开外就出现了大幅的半价标语，车在三条街外就堵起了长龙。Bruce把车停到一栋办公楼下，准备领Jason走路，

"我会跑掉的，跑到你们撞破脑子都抓不到的地方！"Jason一扭身躲过Bruce来牵他的手，大声宣布，车库里出现回音，几个同样停车的人转过头来看，Bruce尴尬地伸着手，Jason红着脸一皱鼻，被抽到屁股的小马驹一样溜没了影。

Bruce锁了车用不太过分的速度赶到街道上，看见Jason站在对面的马路牙子上，用惯偷的眼神瞟着这边，Bruce做了一个不明显的手势。Jason肯定看见了，因为他的身体就像对其有条件反射一样踏下了紧挨马路的石砖。

这又把他气坏了，他开始在人流里莽撞地向前穿梭。Bruce盯着马路对面，同样在不停地超越行人，来来去去的车流让他没办法随时捕捉到男孩，慢悠悠开过去的双层游览巴士差点带走他的半个心脏。

他该相信他能保护好自己，他的孩子已经离开他那么久，在外游荡了那么久，经历了那么多没他参与的磨难，他理应可以照顾好自己，可这些都不是能让他停下担心的理由，特别是在他又出现他身边的时候。

灵活没有眷顾男孩过小的身体太久，他被逆向走来的大汉一个甩臂撞到地上。

"Jason！！！"

"我没事！"

Bruce拨开路人在一片急刹和鸣笛里横穿过四根车道，冲到已经站起来的男孩身边。

"我说了没事。"

Jason低着头拍裤子上的灰，又回身拍屁股上的。Bruce蹲在他身边，双手悬在他身体两侧的空中，不知道怎么摆放。Jason犯了错似的不敢抬头，只是小步撤出他没有着落的怀抱，小声说："没事了，走吧。"

Bruce站起身，"一米以内。"他厉声命令。

Jason点点头拽住了Bruce的风衣角，依旧在Bruce伸手去摸他头的时候一屈膝躲了过去，他从小就特别能怄气，对他人对自己都一样。

游乐园门口的接待员看起来急得想要爬上招牌拿望远镜找Wayne先生，Bruce出现在他视线里的感觉犹如耶稣下凡。

"老天呀！"中年人双手合十，呼叫听着像汽笛的悲鸣，"您快些啊您快些！我的Wayne祖宗啊！"

"这位是谁啊？"快速穿过人群由特殊通道往里引的途中，他抽空看跑得有些冒汗的Jason，问。   
  
"我儿子。"Bruce飞快回答。

"是小少爷啊！"

"我不！"Jason还没来得及反驳，被一只大手推上台，转身想走的瞬间被从腰后抱了起来。是了，这才正常，蝙蝠侠想抓的人跑得了几个。

Bruce接过剪刀剪断红绸，对Jason说："笑一笑。"

"显得蠢一点？"

"开心一点。"

"那就是蠢一点。"

Bruce臂弯上坐着个八颗牙假笑的小男孩，为游乐园剪彩的照片从此变成每次Dick给他寄卡片或邮件的背景图片，不久Tim也跟着这么干了，Jay打电话把他俩都骂得不轻。

＊＊＊

"所有的一切都对您和您的儿子第一时间开放！"

园长握着Bruce的手摇个不停，对Jason说了无数个多来，Jason发誓他再多说一次他就能吐，就吐在Bruce昂贵的皮鞋上。

"玩些什么？"

Bruce递给眼睛乱瞟的Jason一桶爆米花。

"都是些幼稚玩意儿，不感兴趣。"

Jason接过来抓了一把塞在嘴里，在一众羡慕的眼神里大嚼特嚼。

Bruce观察了Jason眼神漂移的路线："碰碰车？"

Jason扭头，故作深沉地哼了一声，转身背对排着长队的娱乐项目。

"Dick十六了都还爱玩。"Bruce说。

"那是他知道转了一圈出来你不会不在。"Jason凌着目光，颔首怒视前方，好像在恐吓敌人，但实际上他面前只有走来走去的平民。他一边这样，一边抓起一把爆米花填满嘴巴，咬得咯嘣响。

Bruce沉默半晌，推着男孩的肩膀转了个半圆，指着聚满家长的护栏："我就在站在那儿，Jason，直到你玩腻为止，我就站在那儿。"

"就算蝙蝠警报响了？"

"就算蝙蝠警报响了。"

"事实会证明你是个骗子。"

Jason不情不愿地交了爆米花，一步三回头地走进场地，他跨进离Bruce最近的一辆小车，一副即将开上生死弯道的极速赛车手的模样，盯着家长人群里高挑的男人。

"不要做个骗子，Bruce。"他煞有介事地说。

事实是Jason玩疯了，开始的几圈他还在频频看场外，因为那个显眼的头一直在，他生出了炫耀表演的心思，把场里的车全都撞得东倒西歪，几个年纪大的孩子不服气地撵他，他就把他们逼停到充气圈上。

他连续称霸了三轮，抹着汗跳下来，直接从护栏翻出场，落到Bruce面前。"Dick做不到我这样！我是说，你都做不到我这样！"Jason叉着腰说。

Bruce微微点头，笑着弯腰吻了男孩汗津津的额头，Jason僵在原地，视线埋在回到怀中的爆米花里。

"你偷吃了我的爆米花。"他轻声嘟囔。

Jason又做了三次火山车，四次跳楼机，几乎所有项目都试了一遍，并向Bruce狠狠吐槽了这些娱乐的刺激度都有很大欠缺。他玩得有些贪心，看了好几次Bruce的脸色，好在他只是看了两次手机，就一脸平和地来用脸为Jason刷入场券。

他们在射击游戏铺旁呆了半个小时，清空了台子上的所有奖品，Jason只对打倒小木人的那一瞬间感兴趣，于是他拖着与体型完全不成正比的沉重网布袋送了一路礼物。Bruce发现Jason对他人需要什么，想要什么，喜欢什么有着出奇的敏锐度，像个行走的小雷达。Bruce只希望这个技能不是他在犯罪巷的街上练出来的，也不希望是他天生就有的，这太辛苦了。可那个被儿童们奔跳包围着的身影明目张胆地说着，真不好意思，我带着它很久很久了。

回程的车上，Jason强撑着眼皮从车后座把脑袋挤到前坐的中间，"听着，老头。我觉得变回去后就会忘了这档事，记性已经不是我的好朋友了，它老留些不好的东西。"Jason闭了闭眼，Bruce抽手摸了摸他的头发。男孩太困了，就趴在扶手盒上，"趁我还记得，告诉你件事——我今天……很开心。"

Bruce在夜色中平稳地转了个弯，说："我也是。"

回答他的是细小的鼾声。

＊＊＊

第二天下午，Tim拨通了Bruce的通讯："老板，告诉你件事。"

Bruce默许他继续。

"我今天陪他在书房呆了一天，他很好，我们没打架。但是明天，"看这么小的孩子一脸认真地翻那些高深莫测的书，真是笑死他了。Tim喝了口他从咖啡被换成茶的饮品，开始说道所有人的借口，"Dick还在考察，恶魔崽说照顾一个比他小的人带给不了他任何荣誉感，大只的他还考虑考虑。我学校有考试，Barbara有约会，说带个孩子会毁了所有人的兴致。Alfred让我来问你————"

房门忽然被打开，Tim噤声，看着提衣篓子的小个子黑着脸解构他只穿过一两次就堆积起来的体恤小山，一边听电话一边手里打字发消息给Dick："你说他像Damian，你错了，离谱——他是暴躁版的迷你阿福，「附图」"

"告诉他。"Bruce在那头说，"我晚上就回。"

  
END


End file.
